


Guiding Hand

by Autumnnight99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, This will probably end up a Dark Harry story, let's be real
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14087559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnnight99/pseuds/Autumnnight99
Summary: The daughter of Merlin Emrys and Morgana Le Fay and her husband are called by Lady Magic from their time to Number Four Privet Drive just minutes after young Harrison James Potter is left on the doorstep.





	Guiding Hand

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've officially decided that all of my Harry Potter stories written before this one was published will either be abandoned or rewritten. Here Comes the Sun and Force of Will will hopefully still be updated but for now I'm struggling with my muse for them.
> 
> In other news, I'll have plenty of time to write for the next few weeks/months because my dad is having heart surgery and I work for him and as he won't be able to work for some time, I won't be working either. And as I have no friends that live near me, I will have literally nothing else to do with my life but study.
> 
> In other other news, if anyone is bored and would like to chat or help me organize my chaotic mind so I can write faster, PM me. I'm bored, have no friends, and no life. Which is just perfect.
> 
> Anyway, on to the story.
> 
> Summary:
> 
> The daughter of Merlin Emrys and Morgana Le fay and her husband are called by Lady Magic from their time to Number Four Privet Drive just minutes after young Harrison James Potter is left on the doorstep.
> 
> Warnings:
> 
> Slash, other stuff that I'm not sure of yet
> 
> Pairings:
> 
> OMC/OFC, Harrison/undecided

A soft  _crack_  heralded the arrival of a young woman, dark hair cascading down to her hips and silver eyes glowing in the moonlight. The trees around her cast shadows over the clearing she had arrived in, on the edge of a park down the street from her destination. Humming a jaunty tune, the woman flicked a lock of hair behind her ear and, with a skip to her step, left the clearing.

Walking down Privet Drive, she took in the sight of identical homes lined up side-by-side, their gardens in immaculate condition, and scrunched her nose in distaste. Everything was the same, perfectly ordinary, and terribly boring.

A chill hung in the air and leaves crunched beneath her feet as she came upon number four Privet Drive. Making her way up the walk, she approached the porch, upon which sat a bundle in a basket. She hurried her steps at a soft cooing coming from the bundle.

Reaching down, she picked up the child she had come here to find. Rocking the baby in her arms, her eyes caught on the initials embroidered into the child's blanket.

_H.J.P._

With a soft smile, the young woman looked into the curious eyes of the toddler in her arms. "Hello, Harrison. You'll be coming to live with my husband and I from now on, what do you say? Hm?"

Harrison giggled and clapped his hands together.

"I'll take that as an agreement. Well now, there are things that must be done. Let's get a move on, shall we?"

And, with another giggle as her response, the woman turned on her heels and walked away into the night, apparating as soon as she reached the same forest clearing she had arrived in.

* * *

Alaric walked leisurely down Diagon Alley, humming to himself quietly. It was the middle of the night, the Alley scarce of human presence, and the only building open being his destination, Gringotts.

While he was waiting on his wife to arrive with the reason for their visit to the Wizarding bank, Alaric cast a glance at the street around him. The shopfronts were old, but well-tended, held together seamlessly by magic and care.

Turning his head to the right, he chuckled when his eyes caught on a sign declaring a small shop to belong to an Ollivander. Alaric still remembered his first meeting with an Ollivander. He and his wife had been traipsing through the countryside when they stumbled upon an eccentric man with wild blue eyes clinging to an ash tree. The conversation that followed had been one of the most interesting Alaric had ever had the pleasure to be a part of and that was saying something as he spoke rather often with his father-in-law.

A soft  _crack_  caught his attention along with the magical signature that could only belong to his wife. Turning on his heel, he caught sight of his beloved with an amused look on her face

"Alaric, my dear, what has you chuckling at thin air like a deranged loon?"

"A deranged loon, you say? Rhiannon, my love, if anyone is a loon in this family it would be your father, though I wouldn't call him deranged. Maybe just a bit off. But then again, we all have our quirks, being as powerful as we are."

"Yes, yes, keep telling yourself that. Anyway, let's not keep the goblins waiting any longer than necessary. Off to Gringotts we go."

The two fell into step beside each other as they continued along the Alley towards the bank, bickering lightly all the while.

* * *

A group of goblins dressed in battle attire made of the finest materials greeted them upon their entrance into the bank. Guards lined the walls, dressed in silver and gold armor. The goblin at the head of the group, bearing the traditional markings to denote him as the highest ranked goblin in the room, stepped forward and gave a bow of equals. Rhiannon and Alaric bowed back.

The goblin spoke. "Lady Emrys-Le Fay, Lord Pendragon, I, Ragnok, Chief of Clan Gringotts, eldest son of Grimrok, King of Goblins, welcome you to the London branch of Gringotts Bank."

Rhiannon gave a soft smile. "It's truly an honor to meet you, Heir to the Throne of Goblins. Thank you for the warm welcome."

Ragnok inclined his head. "On behalf of my father, I state here and now that Lady Rhiannon Rossa Pendragon nee Emrys and Alaric Caden Pendragon have been bestowed the title of Goblin Friend many centuries ago. We here at Gringotts and all goblins the world over shall hereby recognize such status and offer our assistance in your endeavors."

"Thank you, Chief Ragnok," Alaric spoke. "Speaking of our endeavors, there is time-sensitive business we came here to take care of. If you wouldn't mind, could we proceed with that?"

"Of course. Please follow me."  
behind. After walking for several minutes in companionable silence, they came to an ornate door and Ragnok gestured for them to enter, following after. They each took a seat, Ragnok behind his desk, Rhiannon and Alaric in the surprisingly comfortable chairs in front.

By this time, the toddler in Rhiannon's arms had awoken and started cooing at the young woman holding him. She smiled down at the baby and started rocking him slightly.

"Lady Emrys-Le Fay," Ragnok started only to be interrupted by a smiling Rhiannon.

"Please, call me Rhiannon. There's no need for all that formality."

Alaric nodded, looking up from where he was making faces at a giggling Harrison. "And call me Alaric."

Ragnok nodded slowly. "Then, please, call me Ragnok." Receiving nods in return, he continued. "Rhiannon, I assume the child in your arms is involved with the business you and your husband will be conducting with Gringotts today?"

"Yes, that he is. Ragnok, this is Harrison James Potter, the child Lady Magic called my husband and I to this time to raise and protect."


End file.
